haikyuufandomcom-20200223-history
Persistence and Accumulation
と |Keizoku to Chikuseki}} is the two hundred and seventy-fifth chapter of the Haikyū!! series written and illustrated by Haruichi Furudate. It was published in the 47th issue of Weekly Shōnen Jump’s 2017 series. Overview The pressure on Karasuno continues to build as Inarizaki wins the second set, meaning the next set will decide the victor. Asahi encourages Nishinoya, whilst Inarizaki prepares themselves to take the third match from Karasuno. Plot The chapter starts with Inarizaki at set point, (I)24:16(K). Saeko tries to encourage the Karasuno players but Shimada is aware that the team would give up on that set but is unsure how they would do so. He hopes that they end it on a positive note. Kita stares at Rintarou and evaluates his members. He is aware that Atsumu's competitive attitude could be his downfall and Osamu is no different on the inside. Gin's 'responsible' character would cause him to make impetuous decisions and Rintarou starts to slack off when there are large point gaps. On Rintarou's side, he is aware Kita is not violent nor shouts but has an immense amount of pressure. He also wishes to find a 'hole' in Kita's poker face. The coach of Inarizaki then explains that Kita's ability on the court is mainly to prevent the team from slacking off from large points. Kosaku takes note that Tanaka had mentally recovered from the previous set and sets out to drag Tanaka's mentally back down with his serves. As he serves straight to Tanaka, Tanaka does receive the ball but it flies back to Inarizaki's court. Atsumu sets it to Rintarou who spikes past 3 blockers and Kageyama fails to receive the ball properly. Tanaka tries to save the ball but to no avail and the set ends with Inarizaki winning the second set. Takeda realises that it was the first time for him to see Nishinoya quiet off-court. Kinoshita tells Nishinoya that the habit he does when he does not play well was starting to show. He encourages Nishinoya by telling him to get a hold of himself. Asahi chips in, saying that he could tell that for Nishinoya, he could not receive Atsumu's serves but he could still score points for the team. Gradually, the team goes back to normal. For Inarizaki, Kita approaches Atsumu to confirm his suspicions and rhetorically asked if he felt like doing spike serves after seeing Kageyama do them. Kita finalises things by telling him to stick to jump floaters. The chapter ends off with Kenma asking Kuroo how he would've handled Rintarou. Appearances * Saeko Tanaka * Yūsuke Takinoue * Makoto Shimada * Ryūnosuke Tanaka * Daichi Sawamura * Yū Nishinoya * Kei Tsukishima * Rintarō Suna * Michinari Akagi * Ren Ōmimi * Shinsuke Kita * Norimune Kurosu * Yūto Kosaku * Heisuke Riseki * Hitoshi Ginjima * Asahi Azumane * Kōshi Sugawara * Shōyō Hinata * Tadashi Yamaguchi * Tobio Kageyama * Hitoka Yachi * Tetsurō Kuroo * Kenma Kozume * Morisuke Yaku * Shigeru Yahaba * Yūtarō Kindaichi * Keishin Ukai * Atsumu Miya * Ittetsu Takeda * Hisashi Kinoshita * Chikara Ennoshita * Kiyoko Shimizu * Osamu Miya Chapter notes Character revelations Trivia Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters Category:Volume 31 Category:Tokyo Nationals Arc Category:Karasuno vs. Inarizaki